Smileys
:"Gather round everybody, we're going to play some games!" : - Smiley The Smileys are a pack of Hunters appearing in ''Manhunt'', made up of escaped inmates of Darkwoods Penitentiary. Description The Smileys are a mentally disturbed gang made up of the former inmates of Darkwoods Penitentiary. After James Earl Cash's execution was faked, they broke free and killed all the guards, taking over the entire asylum. They formed a gang called the Smileys and were employed by Starkweather for use in his snuff films. Members of the Smileys are genuinely insane or mentally unstable murderers, and kill Starkweather's runners for their own sick pleasure. They wield a variety of weapons such as Meat Cleavers, Knives and several firearms including Revolvers and Shotguns. They all wear yellow smiley face masks, some covered in blood and others with "kill" and "please stop me" scrawled messily across them. Smilieys are also covered in tattoos and can be seen wearing blouses or garters. They are the last opponents Cash faces off against in the snuff movie before moving on to Starkweather's estate. They seem to be capable of taking basic orders however, as they can be seen guarding important locations and being sent to kill Cash on command. They are some of the toughest adversaries Cash will face off against in the game. Appearances Lionel Starkweather decided to make them the final hunters in his new movie, starring James Earl Cash. Starkweather picked them for the finale over the Clowns as the Smileys are considered superior'See bonus material #01' - "Fierce rivalry exists between to two gangs and although the Smileys are regarded as the superior pack, the Clowns are not to be laughed at.". After leaving the Carcer Chem Factory, James Earl Cash returns to Darkwoods Penitentiary to face his former fellow inmates'From the official Manhunt instruction manual:' "Unbeknownst to the public, Cash's execution was all a ruse, thanks to the corrupt Darkwoods Penitentiary staff.", the Smileys. Cash kills all the Smileys in his path as he makes his way past the greenhouses and blasts through a wall the Smilieys built to block the path. He kills the Smiley guarding the tower and brings his body to the guard room as instructed. He then kills more Smileys with a Hammer and Metal Bat before shooting his way past them to the showerblock. The Smileys are then used to ambush Cash as the White Rabbit leads him into traps, but they are beaten back by Cash as he plows through them. In a last resort attack, the White Rabbit sends out the remaining Smileys to shoot down Cash but he manages to kill every last one of them. The Smileys never appear after Kill the Rabbit except in a ending cutscene of the final scene. Mission Appearances: Mouth of Madness, Doing Time, Kill The Rabbit and Deliverance. Gallery Smiley.jpg|Three Smileys, including Fug (left) holding two Sawn-off Shotguns and a Light Handgun. ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(16).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(21).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(48).jpg|A smiley with a Metal Bat ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(31).jpg Fug&Barry.jpg 6.JPG|Barry firing a Shotgun Smiley_1.jpg Manhunt_2011-05-21_20-32-24-62.jpg Manhunt_-_Smileys.jpg|Smileys artwork Smileys-heads.jpg|Smiley head variants p4.JPG|Scarecrow, the former leader of the Smileys P3.jpg 301236 420351854687610 92704703 n.jpg Trivia *The Smileys are a reference to a gang in Grand Theft Auto 2 called the Loonies, whose logo is a yellow smiley face and occupy a mental hospital. Starkweather refers to the Smileys as loonies. *The Smiley who refers to Cash as "Mr. Witchety Man" and is obsessed with shoes, dogs, and bones can occasionally be heard idly singing "Them bones, them bones, them dry bones" to himself.Some fans think it could be a vague reference to the Alice in Chains song "Them Bones" that was featured as part of the soundtrack to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, another Rockstar game released the following year. *Before the final release, some of the Smileys used a Hammer. *The Smileys were removed from Brawl Game. * Taking part in Rockstar's special event weekend for Grand Theft Auto Online's 1.17 update will give you a Smileys hockey mask with "Please Stop Me" scrawled across it. * Seven voice actors are credited for the Smileys, but only six are used in game/found in the game files. It's possible that more than one voice actor provided audio for the Smiley who's dialogue is mostly just jabbering, yelling, and screaming. * The Smileys are a vague reference to American serial killer Keith Jesperson, A.K.A. "The Smiley Face killer", as shown by Scarecrow's real last name being Jesperson. * From the artwork found in the bonus section, multiple beta/cut ideas can be seen. A Smiley can be seen holding a drill, which was ultimately cut from the game. They also seem to be dual-welding, although it is unknown if Rockstar ever intended for it to be a feature. There was also going to be an Overweight variant of the Smileys and they appeared to be wearing jumpsuits. In the top left corner, it seems to be a beta Smiley as the model is never seen in-game. The model is likely either a cut model of the Overall variant or a cut model of the Jumpsuit phase. * Cash kills a total of 83 Smileys in the three scenes they appear in. References Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Hunters Category:Manhunt Category:Hunters in Manhunt